brownvsgreenofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Brown vs. Green Official Wiki
Welcome to the Brown vs. Green Official Wiki In this series based on the major game Halo, Green team of the UNSC was discovered by Human Rebel Brown Team of the URF and threatened to exterminate them. It is up to Davy Jones and his ragtag team to stop Daddyo, the leader of the Brown's, at all cost. Otherwise, they risk extinction. Go back in time seven years before the Halo event, when the Human Insurgency and the United Nations Space Command clash into countless battles known as the legendary Brown Wars. Elites, Grunts and other aliens are in this too from the original Halo series. So get prepared for the greatest Halo spin-off yet (in action)! About the film The film for the series will begin production as soon as all the cast members and maps have been complete. Good luck on reading this! The featured video is at the bottom to get a scoop of the Brown Team base. I, Djpj, the founder of this wiki, has completed working on the script for Brown vs. Green: The Beginning of the Assault movie and is begining a prototype version of Brown vs. Green: Attack of the Green's. Soundtracks I customized with Star Wars music and music from Halo Wars are included in this as well as in the other planned movie. Latest activity *Daddyo *2552 *Forge World *And much, much more! thumb|300px|right|This is a Video of Halo Reach: Forge World. Video on this Wiki In the video, you will find out some of the cool areas and "inspirations" of Brown vs. Green. Also for suggested map sites. The Bungie team will be your guide for this Episode. Halo, before its destruction, is the hive of Brown Team operations and equipment. A battle there made them lose the canyon area to the Green's. But that was just the beginning... About this Wiki -Djpj I created this wiki so people could get a head start onto knowing my new Idea for the Halo Franchise. I always was proud of the way I saw my little, but big, wiki grow to show people on what I want to show in my community. I hope that the film franchise will be a hit and a success. Note From Administrator Djpj 03:15, January 27, 2012 (UTC) *Respect private wiki. *Go to my user page for page editing and photo-adding permission. *Respect personal rights on wiki. *Don't post up anything not Halo friendly. This includes profanity photos. *Get permission from administrator Djpj for anything else. *Have fun reading! Images of Halo 769px-Grunt_Attack.jpg|Grunt Attack|link=Unggoy|linktext=These Grunts try to prove that they are not easy beings to make fun of. Sandbox Skygrid.jpg|1234 Innocent Wisp in Episode III|link=1234 Innocent Wisp|linktext=1234 Innocent Wip built this base at Sandbox at the request of Daddyo to monitor Covenant movements. LoneWolf.jpg|Alternate Ending of B v G.|link=Lone Wolf. Halo Nation|linktext=Davy's last stand is on this spot. 830px-Halo-Reach-Defiant-5.jpg|Seand's assault on Highlands.|link=Highlands|linktext=During the fall of one of the UNSC planets, Brown team interferes with survivors lead by Seand in the final film. In these images, these are the few images that will be posted in this wiki, varying from many many sourcesin Halo Nation. I don't know how to post up my pictures from Xbox Live, so if you have any tips, let me know. Movies So far, the screenplay, from 12/11, for Brown vs. Green I & II have been complete and screenplay for Daddyo's Revenge is underway. Category:Browse Category:Halo Category:Videos Category:Help desk